When a Viper Strikes
by rkoxkelcie
Summary: Bailey's relationship is definitely not something you'd read in a fairy tale. Can her husband Randy find the power to solve his problem before it gets out of hand and Bailey begins to have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hey guys! This is my first story that I've published, so be gentle. :3 I own nothing, besides Bailey. The rest belong to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I'll add more characters later, I just needed to introduce the story.**

I surrounded myself with darkness, though the sounds still invaded my mind. Glass was shattered, a table nearby was mangled. I managed to focus on the blackness, partially removing those God awful noises. Suddenly, two hands gripped my shoulders, but this was no normal grip. This was a grip that was easily going to leave bruises on me later. The grip belonged to someone I knew. I was well aware, but I didn't dare look him in the eye. I was shaken back and forth, my head bouncing off the wall from time to time. He began to shout things at me, but I refused to allow myself to hear them. The hold was released, and a second later my body collided with the wooden floor. I curled up against the coldness, waiting for everything to blow over.

When I came to I was definitely lying on a surface softer than the wooden floor of our living room. I assumed I was in our bed, I tried to open my eyes but was met with such a throbbing pain in my head; I had to shut them back instantly.

"Ugh," I groaned, reaching for my head. Another pain shot through my shoulder. I flinched before resting my arm back beside me.

"Hey baby," his voice entered the room. "I brought you some Tylenol and glass of water."

He was beside me now. I couldn't see him; I didn't want to see him. My body stiffened. I heard him set the glass of water on the end table. He sighed and I felt his weight on the bed. "C'mon baby," he said. "I know you're hurting… take this medicine for me."

He grabbed my wrist and I jumped, opening my eyes abruptly. He tugged on me gently, and I sat up reluctantly. He took a couple of Tylenol and placed them in front of my mouth. I opened slightly, allowing him to place them inside. Then he grabbed the glass of water and motioned me to drink. I swallowed the pills quickly as he watched me. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes. They were filled with sadness. I set my gaze down to my arms. I was bruised up a lot more than I thought I was. His hand came into sight, and he slowly traced the bruises with his fingers. A tear fell from my eye and landed on the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna get help, baby. I can't keep doing this to you. I promise," He pulled me into him softly. "I love you, Bailey."

I rested my head in his neck as the tears continued to fall, "I love you too, Randy."He rubbed my back slowly, apologizing to me again and again in my ear. I wanted to believe him. I really did, I'm just not sure I can.

Randy left me there to let the medication kick in, and once my pain subsided a little, I slowly sauntered into the living room. Obviously Randy had cleaned up. It didn't look like a tornado had run through it like usual. A lamp and our coffee table was missing though, as I presumed; a few other things too. I glanced over to the couch. Randy sat there on the phone. I coughed, gaining his attention. He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you then!" Randy said with excitement before hanging up. He stood up and looked at me happily. I gave him a puzzled expression. "Bailey, I'm going to anger management. First appointment is tomorrow!"

I spark of hope lit inside of me. Despite the minor pain I was experiencing, I ran towards Randy and engulfed him in a huge hug. He picked me up easily, and I wrapped my legs around his torso.  
"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you." I said as I ran my hands through his short hair. His eyes twinkled and he pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

He spoke matter-of-factly, "I told you I was gonna get help. We're gonna get through this, Bailey. I love you too much to mess this up."

Kissing him again, I finally felt I could believe the words he spoke to me. For once, I believed things were going to get better.

**Short first chapter, I know, I know. I'm sorry, but how was it? :) Reviews are definitely appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hey guys! I've decided that I'm probably gonna try to update at least once a week. That's subject to change of course, if I get a spark of creativity ;) Again, I own nothing except Bailey. The rest belong to Vince McMahon. **

**

* * *

**

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Randy to come home from his first meeting. I gnawed at my fingernails as my stomach did flips. I jumped as our front door slammed violently, and then I froze. I could feel the color drain out of my body, leaving me pale and lifeless. Randy's footsteps got closer and closer, and my fear grew larger and larger. He appeared in the doorway absolutely livid.

"H-hey babe," I managed to choke out. "How was your meeting?"  
"Shut up and get me a drink."  
I gulped, "I don't t-think that would be a good idea."  
"Excuse me?"

"I just—it's worse when you're drunk, Randy."

He was in my face at once, "What's worse, Bailey? Huh? This?" He struck me across the face. "I said get me a damn drink. Do it now!"

I did as I was told reluctantly. Again and again, I refilled his glass. Tears streamed down my face as Randy entered his drunken state.

"Stop crying. What's your fucking problem?" I shook my head, wiped my eyes and he scoffed, "I know what will make you feel better."

He slowly walked towards me with a devilish smirk. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I cringed when his mouth connected with my neck. His tongue lapped over my skin, and the liquor on his breath made me ill. His hands made their way to my jeans, but I pushed him away with a loud cry.

"Get off of me." I said sternly.

Anger flashed in his eyes brightly. He flared his nostrils before swinging his fist at my jaw. I hit the wood with a loud thud. Several kicks to my stomach, and then he straddled me; blows came from every direction. I shut my eyes and took it. It was pointless to fight back, and in the end, it would only make things worse. He picked me up off the ground just to slam me against the wall. I was experiencing so much pain, it was becoming hard for me to breathe. Cries escaped my mouth as Randy hissed in my ear.

"Randy Orton does not take rejection lightly, Bailey."

Another slap to my face, and I was shoved back on the floor. He ran his hands over his face crazily before storming off to the study. Lying in the floor, I shook with sobs. I needed to get out. I had to get out before this escalated any further. I picked myself up to the best of my ability and limped to the bedroom. I didn't look at myself in the mirror, I didn't look down to see the damage that was done. I simply packed a duffel bag full of clothes and left. I needed to go to the one person who knew Randy the most, and that's exactly where I was headed.

Driving was almost unbearable as the pain increased every second. The weeping returned when I pulled in his driveway. I was bent over, clutching my stomach as I walked to the door. Knocking rapidly, I stood and continued to cry. After a few moments the door was opened.

"Bailey? Oh my God, Bailey..." I looked up at him pleadingly. "What happened?"

I swallowed hard, "John.. Randy happened. You have to help me."

John carefully guided me into his living room. I finally caught my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. I was disgusted. I didn't even look like myself. Bruises, scratches, blood, and swelling; it was everywhere. I sat down on the leather couch while John took my stuff to the guest bedroom. He returned with some Tylenol and a heating pad. He helped me adjust myself on the couch, and he sat across from me in the recliner.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Couple of months."

"Is it always this bad?"

"Only when he's drunk," I said. "He just added onto the beating I got yesterday... just added onto the beatings I always get."

I told John everything. From when it first started up until today. It seems like for the first time in forever that someone was actually concerned for me. I broke down before I even started, and John came over and just sat with me, hugging me. All of a sudden, John's phone began to ring and I stopped breathing for a moment. We both knew who it was.

He looked at his phone before asking, "Does he know you're here?"

I shook my head.

"Hello?" John answered. "Randy, get a hold of yourself. Yes, she's here. Stop, you're drunk. I swear to God dude, if you come over here to get her, I will call the fucking cops on you. Go to sleep for Christ's sake so you can think normally tomorrow." He hung up and sighed.

I stood up before saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded. This isn't your place to help me. I just thought since you and Randy are such good friends—"

"Bailey, you're like my little sister. I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore. I insist you stay here until he gets some help, which will be soon. He loves you, he really does. He's gonna work all this stuff out. You just have to give him time."

I smiled and he nodded in acceptance. Time; that's what Randy needed, and that's what I have. I just hope John's right.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know. D: I'm trying to get the hang of this. Things are going to pick up from here, trust me! I just needed to get all of this out in the open. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Guys, I am sooooo sorry. I have been SO busy; school is taking over my life, not to mention I got a mean case of writer's block. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but It'll have to do. It's kind of just a filler. :( Still hope you enjoy. Again, I own nothing but Bailey and now, Alex. Rest are Vince McMahon's.**

* * *

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling in John's guest bedroom. It had been a few days and I was enjoying the break from my husband. Some minor bruises had faded, scratches gone, swelling reduced; I was beginning to look like myself again. Not to mention, John had been nothing but sweet. I haven't been this cared for in ages. Despite my happiness, I couldn't fight the thoughts of Randy. What was he doing? Was the house completely destroyed? Was he gonna come get me? I sighed and slipped out of the comfortable bed. I pulled my loose, brown curls up in a ponytail and pulled a t-shirt and some sweats out of my bag. I shuffled all my dirty laundry together to be done this morning and started towards the utility room.

"Well, good morning, sunshine."

I was met in the hallway by John. His smiling face and dimples were a little too much for me to handle this morning, so I sent a glare in his direction.

"Whoa, whoa. What's with all the hostility?" His voice was filled with concern. "Here, let me take that for you."

He disappeared through the house with my clothes and I sulkily walked to the living room. I plopped down on the couch and put my head to my knees. I felt John's huge hand palm the top of my head.

"What's wrong, Bails?"

I looked up and was met with John's steel blue eyes; filled with distress.

"I'm scared, John." He gave me a questioning look. "What if Randy never gets better? What if he's just sitting at home right now, drinking, waiting to give me another beating. He knows I'm gonna have to come back." I placed my head back to my knees.

"Look at me," He poked me on the forehead. "Randy loves you, Bailey. You don't realize how much he loves you. He talks about it all the time."

He made a gagging motion with his finger, and I giggled. He nodded in approval, and his facial expression suddenly turned serious. I shot him an inquiring glance.

"It's nothing, I just noticed how naturally pretty you are."

"J-John..." I stammered.

He smirked, "No worries, just making an observation."

"Right," I said skeptically. "I think I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Well, be careful," He replied. "I'll be here when you get back."

He winked and walked off towards the television room.

* * *

I knocked on my best friend Alex's door and took a deep breath. She opened it as her green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bailey!" She lunged at me with a massive hug.

I cried out in pain and she jerked back instantly. I motioned my head for her to go inside and I followed her suit. I closed the door behind me before raising my tank top up over my head. She gasped and fell to her knees.

"W-what is this?" Tears were streaming down her face. "I-I don't understand."

I pulled my shirt back down before answering, "It's Randy's fault, Alex. He beats me, has been for awhile. I don't know why I never told you.. I was scared."

"It's okay, really. Just tell me you're away from him." She said strictly.

"Yes, I've been staying with John." I said as she smirked. "No, don't even go there. I still love Randy, you know."

"Don't be surprised at what feelings can transpire between two people in a matter of days, Bailey."

I hung around for an hour or two. Alex and I caught up, joked, laughed, the usual; I really missed her, but I figured it was time to get back to John's. On my way home I passed by my house. Randy's car was parked perfectly in the driveway, and the house itself seemed to be in one piece. The car came to a complete stop and I just sat there and watched. I wondered how all my stuff was coming along.

"Probably destroyed," I said quietly to myself.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and quickly drove back to John's. Walking inside I noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch. His naked torso caught me by surprise, but I burst out in laughter when I noticed the trail of drool falling from his mouth.

He opened his eyes as I spoke, "You might want to wake up, John. I'd hate to see you drown on all that drool."

His blue eyes glazed over with a menacing look, and he jumped off the couch. I knew what was coming so I sprinted off towards the guest room. He was naturally faster than me, so he caught me before I could shut the door in his face. He picked me up gently over his head and placed me carefully on the bed. I was laughing hysterically as I looked up with him. There was a look in his eyes, and I recognized it immediately. They were filled with genuine care and it scared me.

"This is uh—I'm gonna go back out and get some coffee, you want some?" I asked.

He shook his head and he helped me back off the bed. His face was apologetic, I nodded in understanding. Back outside, I sat in my car and thought about what just took place. This couldn't happen, this was something that just could not happen. I don't know what I would do if Alex was actually right about this. I loved my husband, John's his best friend. He wouldn't do that to Randy. I told myself that over and over again as I drove to mine and Randy's favorite coffee shop.

Walking inside, the smell instantly calmed my nerves. Randy and I always came here whenever we needed a break from everyone, and despite my current situation, it still worked. Once I got my drink I looked around for a seat.

"Ahem." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and nearly dropped my coffee. There was Randy. He was sitting at our usual table, cup in hand.

"Bailey," he spoke, "I want to talk to you..."

* * *

**My goodness, this took me absolutely forever and like I said before, I am not happy with this chapter at all. Things ARE going to pick up now, hopefully... gonna try to update a little quicker next time too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't even know what to say for myself, honestly. I had writer's block, then I just got lazy. I am soooo sorry. Seriously. I really hope I can keep this up, because I really want to. I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. :) Again, I own nothing but Baily and Alex. The rest are Vince McMahon's. **

* * *

I stood frozen with fear. I thought about just walking out and leaving, but part of me wanted to sit and hear what he had to say. I watched him as his eyes glazed over with a pleading look. I took my time walking over to the table, and I sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him casually.

He smiled slightly, "Same reason you're here I presume."

I nodded and looked down at my cup. I really wanted to get up and leave now, I felt like I was in high school again, and I was on a terrible date.

"So," he continued cautiously, "how are you?"

"I'm doing better."

"John's taking care of you, right?" I nodded. "That's good... I miss you."

"I miss you too, Randy." I said, my voice cracking.

"Then come home." I looked up and it felt like his cold, blue eyes were staring a hole right through me.

"I-I can't do that, not right now."

He spoke hesitantly, "Please... Bailey, I'm going to get better, just come back home with me."

"No," I said sternly. "I will not come home until I feel like you're telling me the truth, Randal."

He made a hissing noise, like a snake, and I shut my eyes. He wouldn't hit me here would he? There's too many people around. I felt the table shake and I flinched; nothing. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I was nauseous, I didn't even want my coffee anymore, so I left it sitting on the table and drove back to John's as fast as possible.

Walking into the house John was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard me. He was about to speak, but I walked right by him and ran into the bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and began crying. The door opened and I knew John was sitting on the bed now. His hand rested itself on my back, it was warm and comforting.

He started to speak quietly, "Bailey, I just wanted-" I cut him off by sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck as I cried on his shoulder. He returned the favor and just sat there with me.

"I saw Randy," I was able to spit out through sobs. "He wants me to come home."

"Do you want to go home?"

I looked up at him and said, "No... I want to stay here with you."

John smiled, "Good,"

We locked eyes for a few seconds and his lips finally connected with mine. It was surreal, everything else stopped moving. John suddenly pulled away and let me go.

"That...was not supposed to happen," his voice was nervous. "I'm so sorry, Bailey."

"There's no reason to be sorry, John."

He walked over to the window and rubbed his forehead.

"You know," he began, "since Randy introduced me to you, I've thought 'wow, she's absolutely gorgeous. What I wouldn't do to have an amazing girl like that,' and now Bailey.. you're my responsibility. It's MY job to take care of you. It's MY job to protect you from the one guy I was jealous of for so long, but this isn't the time for me to let my feelings get in the way. This is the time for me to help you and your husband get through this situation and all I can seem to do is mess it up. I'm sorry."

Before I could get a word in, John stormed out of the room. I followed him into his bedroom where he was lying face down on his bed.

"John, I just want you to know that you have taken better care of me since I've been staying with you these past few days than Randy has in months. I want to thank you for that, I don't know where I'd be right now without you."

When he made no movement, I left him to himself and called Alex.

"Hey Bails!"

I cut straight to the chase, "John kissed me, then confessed his feelings for me."

There was silence on the other end so I continued.

"Before you ask me if I have feelings for him, I don't-"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes, Alex, I did. However, I think it's because I need comfort. I need to know that someone wants to take care of me... or something. Am I making sense?"

She sighed, "You're making sense, but I don't want you to go after John just because he gives you that comfort. If he really likes you like he says he does, don't use and abuse him, Bails."

"Maybe," I said. "Randy will get better soon. I saw him today, he wants me to come home. I made him mad when I said I wasn't going to any time soon..."

"Don't worry about him. This is about making you happy, don't try to please him anymore, okay? That's not your purpose in life."

We talked for a little while longer before I had to end the conversation and eat dinner. Walking into the kitchen a delicious aroma filled my nose. John was standing at the stove, watching me carefully as I sat down.

"Smells good..." I said quietly, he nodded. "uh, I have a question. You say Randy loves me, right?"

He turned to face me and replied, "I promise you he does, Bails."

"Well, what if... what if he never gets better? I want an honest answer, too."

John thought for a moment then answered, "That would have nothing to do with you. It would be his own personal, stubborn ways. But if he doesn't get better, Bailey, you can't go back to him. I won't let you go back to him. I'll hold you hostage."

I giggled and he smiled slightly.

"I'm being serious though," he continued. "I won't let you be anyone's punching bag, not anymore."

* * *

**Ugh. Seriously, I cannot even tell you all how sorry I am. Anyway, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
